And We Thought the First Two Movies Were Stupid
by Casey Cullen
Summary: One-shot about the Cullens going to see High School Musical 3. What does Bella think of it? And who does Emmett scream for? Read to find out. Not for head-on HSM fans. Rated K for implied language and...something else. R&R please.


**A/N: I'm so sorry you guys I had to delete my stories because I had crashed my computer (virus, ugh) and just gotten it back on ): I lost all my documents, which really sucks and I really can't continue with them, but anyway, let's stop with the bad stuff. I went to see HSM 3 with my friends Friday, and we made fun of it and were annoyingly loud the whole time. Most of these things me or my friend actually said. Thus, I hatched an idea.**

**So here it is:**

I still couldn't comprehend the fact that we-a bunch of misfit, semi-emo vampires-were all going to see High School Musical.

Of course, it was Emmett's idea, and most of the family agreed to it.

"C'mon, Bella! Who doesn't like Zac Efron!" Emmett had protested when I had refused to go.

"Yeah!" Alice yelled enthusiastically, practically bouncing up and down, "Zac Efron is so hot, it's because he's a vampire, too!"

"Ummm, Alice?" Edward said, shaking his head, "Zac Efron's not a vampire."

"Oh," Alice pouted, but then a smile grew on her face, "Then we should make him one!"

"Alice!" Everyone yelled, annoyed.

She pouted again and lowered her head.

"Sorry, it was a good idea though, you have to admit." She said before dancing over to the couch and sinking into the cushions.

As I was laughing into Edward's chest, Emmett turned to me.

"Please, Bella! You're the only one who won't agree to go!"

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but Emmett interrupted.

"You'll go wherever she goes, Eddie."

Edward just shrugged, that was true.

I looked around at all the pleading faces surrounding me, put my hands over my face, and muttered a muffled "fine!"

"Yay!" Emmett cheered, and bounded over to give me a big bear hug.

So the 10 of us had squeezed into 2 cars, which now sped over the asphalt toward the movie theater.

I glared at Emmet from the front seat the whole time, making sure to bear my teeth and squint my eyes to look more menacing. He just flashed me a toothy grin and winked.

As we finally trudged into the theater, I groaned at the line of whining children with boxes of candy stuffed in their high school musical t-shirt-clad-arms that trailed out of the building and down the street.

"You guys, look. It's too crowded, let's just go home…" I pointed out, gesturing toward the mass of HSM fans.

"Oh, Bella," Emmet said wiggling his eyebrows "Of course I planned ahead."

He led us to the other side of the theater, where the older rooms that were hardly used collected dust, and then entered one of these said rooms, leading us down the aisle and to a center row.

"A private viewing." He explained

"But how…?" I protested.

"Money may not buy happiness, but it sure as heck helps." Emmett said with a chuckle.

As we settled into the torn upholstered seats, the screen flickered on, and the ads started rolling.

Everyone was buzzing with excitement, and they cheered when the lights dimmed and the movie began.

As soon as the sweaty Zac/Troy came on screen, Alice and Rosalie and Renesmee screamed louder then if a whole crowd was packed in here.

Then the singing started, and I groaned at the cheesiness, burying my head into Edward. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Then his lips went to my ear,

"It's only an hour and 40 minutes, love, I think you can sit through less than 2 hours of a corny Disney movie,"

I humphed and crossed my arms, sinking lower into the seat.

Then, when Troy's dad came on screen, Emmet screamed as loud as a girl, and all of us turned to stare at our weirdo brother.

Throughout I made sure to be extremely cynical of all of the songs, and to share my insights with Edward. Ever single song I found something to ridicule, especially one called, "The Boys are Back".

"What, did they get a sex change, regret it, and get another one?" I asked turning to Edward. He laughed and then commented as the dancing began, "Yes, it seems they were cheerleaders and dancers before their second sex change." We both laughed at that, much to the rest of our family's annoyance.

"Mom!" Renesmee hissed "Be quiet!"

Edward and I still giggled at Disney's hilarious attempt at a big screen movie.

At the part where Sharpay and Ryan sing "I Want it All", I wrinkled my forehead,

"Edward, why does Sharpay always have to be the beotch? I thought she turned good at the end of the 2nd movie…remember? 'All for One'?"

He laughed and then shrugged.

"I guess the innovators at Disney couldn't really think of another villain."

"Yeah, so they choose one named after a dog." I said rolling my eyes.

Edward chuckled, "Yeah, I still don't understand why they did that."

I turned to him with raised eyebrows, "Duh! It's because she's a female dog!"

Edward laughed again, while our family glared at us.

(**KINDA BIG NOT REALLY SPOILER DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW**)

Then, I burst out laughing at the end when they actually perform the musical…in the movie that's a musical…I know, weird.

"Oh my gosh! Edward, that's so racist! The british girl turns out to be the bad guy!"

(**OK, IT'S DONE, CONTINUE READING**)

He laughed for so long, any human would have passes out by now.

"Bella," he began while wiping a tear from his eye, "You are so random."

"That's why you love me!" I grinned and snuggled into him.

"Shhhh!" Our family down the row spat at us.

I stuck my tongue out at them and turned away.

As we filed out of the theater, everyone, excluding Edward and I, and, of course, the ever silent and Alice-obeying Jasper, was talking excitedly about the movie.

"And we thought the first two movies were stupid." I whispered to Edward.

"Oh. My. God. Did you see how hot Zac was in the beginning?" Alice asked, nodding to everyone.

"Yeah, and how cute is zanessa?" Rosalie said.

"Oh my goodgollygosh I love them!" Alice chirped, obviously hyper.

Then Jacob held up a hand for the chatter to stop. He threw one glance at Renesmee, then put on a goofy grin.

"I, for one, completely agree with Saturday Night Live. That is the gayest school ever."

Edward and I guffawed along with him, as well as Jasper and Emmett, but the other girls just stared us down until the laughter slowly died.

"Well," Renesmee huffed, "I think that was the greatest movie I've ever seen." She elbowed Jacob who then clutched his side and muttered "ow." When he didn't say anything else, Renesmee narrowed her eyes at him and hissed, "Don't you agree, Jacob?"

"Ahh, umm, yes?" He said cautiously, and then was relieved when Renesmee's face softened and she turned to hug him.

I guess short tempers can be hereditary.

"Ok, what next?" I said, exasperated. Home was the only place I wanted to go. I could curl up with Edward and…

"Oh," Alice said after a while, "I thought I'd rent Camp Rock and we could all watch that together."

I groaned. Not again, curse those Disney musicals.

"Yay!" Renesmee, Rosalie and Emmett cheered.

I sighed, it was no used arguing against Alice.

Especially, when she tells you beforehand she is going to win the quarrel.

"OMG, the Jonas Brothers are sooo hot." Renesmee fanned herself with her hand.

"Oh yeah, and I totally heart Joe and Demi together." Rose gushed.

"Fine," I said, irritated, "But let's get one thing straight, because People magazine didn't answer me this: What the heck is a Demi Lovato? Because it sounds like one heck of an exotic fruit…"


End file.
